Talk:Rin Tezuka/@comment-27925973-20160308232242
While Hisao can definitely be a prick, and is in most of the route's at times, here i actually want to say something in his defense. I already wrote more of my thoughts down here somewhere, but thinking back on her route several days later i have to ask if anyone actually knows why is she so into finishing he art exhibition? If art is an expression of her inner feelings and a means to look for someone who will understand, why does she simply tell Hisao off when he actually goes out and tells her he likes her romantically, isnt that kinda what she wants? I was unsure at that point wheter or not she actually has feelings for him. Sure, they have shared many moments that suggested it, but a flat out no and i dont want to deal with this right now is kinda cold. I agree that if Hisao had said the right thing at that point, I am pretty sure it would have gone much smoother, but still. I assume it has something to do with her changing herself to be able to do it, at which point she would, in her mind, stop being the old Rin who would be glad for this and became Rin who could not handle feelings outside just concentrating on the paintings, at least untill the exhibition. But with that being said, that is very cold of her and it makes me understand why Hisao was so mad. Also i can see how Hisao would think that she sees him as somewhat of only a muse that she can use when she wants to feel better. Not neccessrily in a sexual sense,, not until later anways. But she esentially keeps him around because it makes her feel good, without giving much in return, again only at after the exhibition arc starts, before that, she is different. She doesnt explain anything or give him any pointers, aside for kinda depressing and frustrating "chances", like that touche me anywhere part. Still i do not understand that. The weirdest part was when she actually came to him after the exhibition was finished, she came to his room and tried to kiss him right away and told him she needs him, but didnt elaborate as to why or how, than again Hisao didnt ask. So do you think it is correct to think, that at that point she switched back to old Rin of sorts and wanted to be with Hisao, but again just could not explain to him why she wants to be with him, beside needing him? The more i think about it the more confusing it is :D But it makes me feel better about the ending as inconclusive as it is, because it does feel like they both found a way to be together and change for each other, while remaining basically the same. It just feels weird for her to be painting to express herself and find someone so she isnt lonely, while there is someone right behind her who wants to be with her. That was the part i was most frustrated with her, she simply could not see that, as good a opportunity as the exhibit is, it is not worth it if she has to destroy herself for it, the entire "destroy" herself thing was deeply unsettling. In any case, thoughts anyone? :)